


Trust Me

by YourGodChara



Series: Trust Me [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom, SciFi - Fandom, love and betrayal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGodChara/pseuds/YourGodChara
Summary: A work in progress SciFi story about trust and friendship. About love and betrayal. A suspenseful action story set in the far far future.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I'm just trying to get feedback and see if its any good... if I'm any good at SciFi.

2063, October 5th, first commercial space flight. 2084, October 5th, space residency available. 2362, the galaxy is the new human quadrant, light speed now available for new home pods and ships, scientist break the cusp of hyperspeed. 2703, October 5th, live beyond our galaxy! 3000, October 5th, living on earth illegalized due to health detriments, Permits issued for authorized visits. 3015, October 5th, oldest resident in the milky way galaxy died today at the age of 4708...  
3072, October 5th, 3:34 am. the last thing Linus reads as he fades fast into sleep and the glasses slip off his face and hit the floor and turn off. The only one crew member awake is watching the ship, Bar, half asleep. He scans for any awake crew members and brushes the cracker crumbs out of his thick, black beard and shuts his eyes. Not long after his nap, a bright light and the sound of a warning signal awoke Bar, alarmed, he looked around for the warning light with a quick spin in his chair to make sure of no security breach than his eyes met a gigantic ship in their wake. Staring in aw up at a ship so big that he felt like an ant looking up at it through the small driver's window. The huge craft speeds towards them then slams to a halt just inches from the head of the ship, it's lighting so bright it almost blinded Bar. he scans the ship looking for any signs of pirates, no. In a small panic, Bar stands up and runs to Linus’s sleeping chamber door.  
tap.. tap… tap.  
“Linus, you better come look!” Bar said alarmingly  
“WHAT.” he yelled half asleep and irritated  
“t-t-there's something you b-better... s-ee, sir” Bar stutters  
“what's wrong?” Linus said with more concern now as he opened the door only in ruffled, black boxers, his scars across his chest and hip fully exposed. Briefly Bar studied the pink and white gashes running down his right side. One of the scars on his chest starting just under his collarbone, tearing down till just before his peck then curves down his sternum breaking off just at his belly-button, another tracing his shoulder before cutting down his right side and dropping off at the end of his ribs and the last visible scar starts in the middle of his abdomen cutting back, tracing over his hip bone then disappears behind his boxers. This was the first time Bar has seen his captain's legendary scarring. It amazed him, such lacerations should have crippled him, but he treats them as if they are nothing.  
Linus reached over to the light brown, chair by the door and grabbed dark blue leather pants off of the back and slides them on, buttons and zips them, the several medal gravity rings clapt and lock to his thigh and calves with a clink.  
“Can't you just tell me what's wrong?” complaining as he slides a grey shirt over his pale skin, covering his wounds once again and stumbles to the front of the ship. He pauses in astonishment as he looks up through the window at the 10a66 the second fasted ship, that's legal, in dega. it's silver plating reflecting any light that came to bounce off of it, it's state-of-the-art sensors proved far superior to the Netten 48z going on its 43rd year in operating, Linus’s father has given him.  
“Do you really think It's here for us?” Linus said confused and pulling his long, unbrushed, silver hair into a small ponytail then releasing letting it fall and hit the top of his shoulders.  
“If they aren't that this is going to be a veeeery awkward” Bar chuckled nervously  
“Go wake the others,” he said solemnly, shifting his pure grey eyes up to Bar staring at him sternly, slightly scaring him.  
“Are you sure? I-It might be nothing to concern them with.”  
“YES I'M SURE, I'M THE F*CKING CAPTAIN! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER, GO!!” Linus shouted slamming his hands on the glass control table that was already cracked from when he threw Malic into it for eating his Mak-Berry burrito.  
Bar rushes to the sleeping quarters.“Everyone up!! Up! Up! Up!” he shouts banging on each door then turning the corner to see a door open and no one in it.“hey, um, where's JJ? Guys? HEY GUYS COME ON!!”  
“what ee-vv-ee-rr can the problem be now?” a woman mocks as she flips her long brown hair over her shoulder hitting the back of her thighs as it falls back. ”what did my brother do now?”  
“Liza, Malic didn't do anything” Bar pauses “that I’m aware of… No I-I-I think it's-” he stammered before being cut off by a small boy emerging from the waist pod.  
“W-Were you looking for me?” he said sweetly hopping up and looking up at the burly man, his big green eyes can make a grown man melt.  
“Y-yes I was, you-you weren't in your room,s-so I got wor-curious.” Bar replied  
“oh,” JJ said giving him a gigantic grin. he walks off back to his room and putting on half his clothes then skipping back quickly “ooohh, you said that, uumm, something was wrong?” he asked timidly and concerned  
“Ah, yes, yes Linus will fill you in, I have to wake the others.” As bar jogs to the other doors banging on each one. one by one the lit blue doors slid open and curious heads poke out. “Get up, get dressed, go to the front.” he repeated over and over as more doors glide open. Coming to the end of the hall there's Malic’s broken, bullet-filled door lifting his arm to pound on it, but before he could the door swings open and Malic pokes his head and shoulder out, revealing his black, silver and red tattoo on his shoulder of a skull with a mechanical eye his messy brown hair stood straight up.  
“I didn't do it!” he spat trying to clear his case before knowing what was wrong.  
“What? No not you. Get dressed... It's N.A.G.” Bar said cautiously, standing at the door waiting for malic to put pants on. Bar pokes his head into fined Malic struggling to find pants.  
Malic slides the same dark blue leather pants on and the gravity rings attached. he quickly straps brown leather holsters to his thigh and throws two brown leather bullet straps across his still bare chest, his abs showing. He slides his feet into large combat boots and grabs his black leather jacket with several poorly sewn up rips and makes his way to the front to find the whole crew staring out the window up at the humongous ship.  
Malic was absolutely mesmerized, frozen in amazement. JJ jumping to see through the cluster of 14 people, stomping his foot he finally squeezes in between Linus’s legs, his jaw dropped when his gaze meet the ship. He than realized that he is only wearing red and purple striped pants he breaks back out of the group and runs back to his corders bumping into Malic, snapping him out of the trance. Malic bends down to tie his boots and jams a dagger in each then proceeds to put on his jacket and fastens two small rotational machine guns to both his forearms.  
A faint buzzing sound started followed by a ringing, Liza reaches for the control table and lifts a small round disk up and makes a small gesture above it, a loud voice pours out filling all the space in the room with a strong male's voice. As malic slides closer and closer to her shoulder the more the blue light appears and a faint figure becomes visible.  
“spacecraft Netten 48z flight crew number 83.42.35, we have suspicion to believe you are harbouring stolen or illegal items. this item/ s are… illegal amounts of plutonium.” he paused then started again  
“If these items are found aboard we have warrants to arrest any or all personnel aboard, any personnel that interferes with the search and/or attempts to escape will be dealt with. any attempt made to hide or discard the items will be dealt with. an officer will be boarding shortly to search the premises. we thank you for your cooperation with the Nebula Agents Galactic.” the voice hollowed out then disappeared, the light clicked off and the crew briefly looked around nervously looking at each other then back at the ship then to the airlock doors.  
“shit” whispered a nervous crewmate.  
“what.” Linus swung his head to face the man twirling his fingers “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘SHiT’!!” he screamed “DEX, WHAT DID YOU DO!!”  
“w-w-well I um, I may have grabbed a little more plutonium than I should have from the stop at earth” Dex shyd his head away from Linus’s gaze only to be grabbed by his hair and flung to the wall.  
“so... what I'm hearing is that you have, not only, endangered the crew with plutonium, but you also took, SO MUCH THAT YOU HAVE ATTRACTED THE ATTENTION OF THE POLICE!!!!”  
“y-yes..”  
“YOU IDIOT, HUGE FUCKING IDIOT! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO THROW YOU OUT THE AIRLOCK! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!! NOW YOU’RE GONNA GET US ALL ARRESTED, MOST LIKELY KILLED!!” Linus screamed raising his hand up in the air flattening it ready to strike him. Dev covers his face with his hands, from the now fuming mad captain about to hit him.  
Than a sudden it was eerily calm.  
“you know what you're gonna do?” Linus perrd  
“w-what?” peeking through his fingers quivering with fear up at Linus who was practically foaming at the mouth a minute ago.  
Linus bends down to whisper in his hear, “you, my friend, are going to walk up to the agent when he gets here and turn yourself in. You, are going to make sure that he knows that we had no knowledge of the item.” he inched a bit closer to his ear, “ AND SO HELP ME IF YOU SHOW YOU'RE FUCKING FACE TO ME AGAIN, YOU WON'T HAVE ONE AFTER!”  
Linus grabs Dex by the collar and throws his to his feet.  
“do you understand?” he said sternly staring Dex strait in the eyes.  
Dex nodes  
“Good.” as Linus gestures him away.  
Dex stumbles off to the door to await the officer. Linus turns around and looks for Malic who disappeared from the room.  
Suddenly a large crash and the ship shakes. two large metal arms clamp to each side of the airlock doors, the four mettle fingers grasp around the ship paneling. two ropes sprung up and intertwined and weaved back and forth between the metals arms creating a bridge. A white mist sprayed from the ship creating a light fog like film around the bridge. the huge ship doors opened. Two robots roll out onto the bridge slightly bouncing with each wheel hitting a crack in the ropes. they slide down to Linus’s ship and one of the copper tinted robots reached it's arm up and griped the air lock handle with it's claw like hand and waited for orders.


End file.
